Sophia's plan
by kezzles
Summary: Sometimes you just need someone to butt in.
1. The plan

Hiya, I just wanted to say a MASSIVE thank you to all you lovely people who have sent me messages and reviews, they are so welcome! Hehe! I have just got my laptop back after months of separation.. I know its been hard on you too :P So bear with me ^^

…Reposted as didn't spell check which was kindly brought to my attention! Sorry guys!!

Rated- M

Sara/Cath Paring

SOPHIA'S PLAN

Sophia stalked up to Sara with a mischievous smirk firmly in place, pressing up against her she whispered in Sara's ear "I know your dirty little secret"

"I highly doubt that" Sara snorted

"It's okay i have plan" Sophia winked "Catherine will be begging at your feet in no time!"

Sophia turned to leave but was caught by Sara who muttered "I don't know what you think you know, but I'm the CSI here, so believe me when I say that you have this totally wrong. Don't go pissing Catherine off as we all know I'm not her favourite person."

"Sara, Sara, Sara the only way to stop me is by agreeing to come for drinks with us later!" Sophia grinned

"not a chance in hell Sophia" Sara muttered

"Shame, whatever will i talk to Catherine about" Sophia chuckled and continued towards Catherine's office.

Sophia had seen the longing gazes that had been passing between Sara and Catherine and felt that it was her duty as their friend to hook them up, which is how she ended up outside Catherine's office, knocking gently before entering.

Sophia poked her head round the door "Hey Catherine a few of us are going for drinks tonight, wanna join?"

Catherine smiled "Yeah sure Curtis, just no funny business"

Sophia pouted "That was one time! Besides Wendy would kill me"

Catherine chuckled and Sophia rolled her eyes before leaving "whatever Willows I know you love me really"

Grinning to herself Sophia had started to pull her plan together, now she just needed to wait…

"FUCK" Sophia muttered "Sara! What are you doing!" Sara had dragged her into one of the interview rooms.

"Okay, look I'll come out tonight but just no shady stuff. Okay?" Sara looked a bit panicked

"Shady business? Like dragging me into a room" Sophia muttered.

"Sophia" Sara grumbled

"Look, you'll thank me when you have Catherine making sweet love to you" I chuckle at Sara, whose eyes are as big as dinner plates!

"No Sophia, just NO" Sara squeaks

"Hell yeah Sara, you have been mooning over her for months so now its crunch time"

Sophia says smugly. "Now if you don't mind, I have business to attend to. I'll have you know that mastermind plans don't just happen! They require lots of effort!" Sophia chuckled leaving a baffled Sara behind.

Little did either of them know Catherine was stood on the other side of the glass, she had followed Sophia to ask her what time they were going and get details so she knew when to get the sitter in for Lindsey. She was now observing a nervous Sara pacing the room like a suspect, suddenly her head snapped up and she looked directly at Catherine. "don't be ridiculous" Catherine muttered to herself "it's mirrored glass" and quietly slipped out back to her office to process what she had just discovered.

_Sara LIKES me? Likes ME? I'm intrigued as to what Sophia's plan is, heaven knows I haven't managed to seduce Sara yet. It's like as soon as I get within ten feet of her i can't control myself. I have to piss her off to get her attention, to have her focus on me. Fucked up yes, but maybe it doesn't have to be like that..._

"EARTH TO CATHERINE" Sophia is chuckling "God, you are so obvious Willows"

Catherine pulled her best innocent face "I have no idea what you are on about Curtis, but now that you're here I wanted to tell you I can come straight from work, so get your drink on!"

"that's awesome!" Sophia grinned

Catherine rolls her eyes "Right I'm going to get changed, maybe you should stay here? Don't want you drooling all over me" Catherine smugly stated before heading into the locker room.

Sophia grinned, perfect. After a quick search she found her prey and shouted across the hallway "Sara, we're going any minute, get your ass into the locker room NOW!"

Sara's POV

I rush into the locker room to make myself presentable before we go out, Sophia is being a royal pain in my arse. I freeze, my jaw hits the ground. Catherine topless.. Wet from her shower... oh good god, i can't tear my eyes away from her. I feel myself going red knowing any second she'll see me but god she's perfect. I like my lips, and hear a whimper come from my throat... I drag my eyes up her perfect body and reach her ice blue eyes which are looking amused. She arches her eyebrow "Something you like sidle?"

!!!!!!!!!

So busted

Shit

RUN!

And I do, for once I listen to myself and run from the locker room to the toilets, bright red and ridiculously turned on. I get my phone and text Sophia

Will meet you there. Let me know where you end up

Sara xXx

I hit my head back against the door and wait for her response

Okay, make sure you do or i might have to have some FUN with Willow :P

S xoxo

Argh! That woman!!

Catherine's POV

"Did you need another shower to wash off all Sara's drool?" Sophia asked smugly

"Well played Sophia, but that was plain mean" I chuckle "poor Sara nearly had a heart attack!"

"Well you two have been pussy footing around each other for months" Sophia retorted

I shake my head and roll my eyes. "Why can't you leave us be, if it's meant to be, it'll happen"

Sophia snorts "Yeah right! Well consider me the hand of fate guiding you together"

Before I can say anything in response Sophia cuts me off "Just grow a set and shag her senseless! Preferably soon! Just got a message off Sara, shockingly she's going to be late so why don't you go see to her needs" She chuckles before continuing "I'm going to find Wendy so no rush!"

I roll my eyes and go in search of Sara, I see her enter the toilets, Sophia's words are whirling through my mind and I suddenly feel like I'm stalking my prey. I wait for her to notice me, her eyes catch mine in the mirror and she looks down muttering sorry about earlier. I walk up to her and smile.

"It's fine, just now i get to see you" I smile at the cute frown which has appeared on her face.

"naked" I clarify

"w-w-what?" she stutters

"You. Naked. Now." I speak slowly as if to a child. I push her back into a cubicle.

"Catherine, hang on" she squeaks.

I push her up against the door and watch as she licks her lips nervously. I lean my head in and gently bite her bottom lip before continuing with a searching kiss. I hear her moan and feel my pulse race at that tiny noise.

As I kissed her I slip my thigh in between Sara's legs trying to hear that moan again... I think I'm addicted to it.. instead I feel Sara's arousal seep onto my thigh, clearly she wasn't the only one affected by that kiss, or maybe it was earlier? I'll have to ask her about that later! It was just wow. Grinding my thigh into her I'm rewarded with a little whimper "Oh my God," she breathes. Building up a steady rhythm, I feel her attach her lips to my neck, panting heavily.

"Willows? You in here? You shagging Sara yet?" Curtis snorts

Sara tries to pull back and looks panicked. Damn Curtis. "Yes we are now FUCK OFF CURTIS" I hiss

I press harder into Sara and she bucks and moans.

"Hmmm i might just stay for the show, you sound like you're doing a good job there Willows!" Sophia cackles.

"they'll never find your body Curtis" I growl. Sara seems to be trying to stay quiet but I put an end to that as I snake my fingers towards her clit.

"God" She whimpers. "Cat, don't stop"

"Wasn't planning to pretty lady" I smile and continue with a furious pace. Satisfied by both the door swinging shut indicating Curtis leaving and the moans which are becoming obscenely loud.

"Fuck, Cat… God…"

I feel her legs give out from under her and hold her up whilst I continue to stroke her back to reality. I kiss her gently and when she opens her eyes I withdraw my hand scooping with it some of her juice. I lick it off my fingers and groan. "Take me home Sidle" I growl "or so help me god we won't be leaving here for the next 48 hours"

Pulling her with me I kiss her and half drag her out work where Sophia wolf whistles and looks smug. Sara looks embarrassed and goes a cute shade of red, rolling my eyes at Sophia I kiss Sara again. Its gonna be a long night.. in the best way ever.. I don't know where we go from here but finally I have Sara Sidle to myself and I won't be letting her go without a fight.

Fin


	2. the dramatics

Second chapter as it was requested.. I know I should remove the fin off the previous chapter but really can't be bothered! Just over look it hehe and also bring forward the dramatics :P you didn't think it would be an easy ride did you..?

Rated- M

Sara/Cath Paring

SOPHIA'S PLAN - chapter two!

Sara's POV

I haven't spoken to Catherine in a couple of days, I think she's avoiding me since that night as I have kinda been wigging out. I don't know what she's thinking or feeling and it's driving me crazy. I keep calling her and hanging up as just hearing her voice makes me freeze up! Okay I really deserve to be hit.. Like really hard as I walked out really early. Catherine was still asleep and I felt suffocated I didn't know what this meant, how Lindsey would feel or even how I felt. Every time I blanked Catherine I could see the hurt flash across her face, and with each rejection she became colder and more distant. To be honest I don't blame her but I've reached the point where I have obviously done so much damage that it's easier carrying on than trying to fix it. Or so I thought…

This leads me to my current predicament, I am currently stuck in a car with Catherine on our way to a scene, this is our first case since that night and it is artic in the car, and yeah I know I deserve it, so time to grow a set…

'Catherine' I mumbled, my voice sounds foreign, her eyes dart towards me and I feel a death glare, Catherine switches on the radio. I know I may regret this but I switch the radio back off.

'Catherine' I repeat, my voice is stronger this time.

'What' She whispers, its peculiar seeing Catherine this deflated, and I feel guilty that I'm the cause.

I take a deep breath 'I'm so sorry, I know that isn't enough but I really am.'

Catherine nods her head but doesn't say anything else, clearly I am going to have to do something amazing to pull this off, it is clearly worse than I imagined.

Catherine's POV

That night, when I finally got Sara Sidle to myself I vowed I would never let her go, but I was wrong, I have tried and tried to get her to talk but until now it has been unsuccessful. Her timing is as crap as ever, Sara has chosen to start this conversation on route to a crime scene. Doesn't she realise how much effort it is taking me to keep myself together? No now isn't the right time, but it's a start now I know she will talk I will get an explanation.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Catherine's POV

I've just caught sight of Sara going into the locker room, she's done overtime as usual so probably thinks I've already left but she is so wrong. I've waited, the locker room is neutral land like Switzerland and so I'm taking advantage of it. Will quick strides I barge in, I take in Sara's startled expression and check to make sure we're alone. Next I turn back to her Sara, she's been silent and my hands are becoming clammy. I'm no longer sure this is a good idea, does this make me look desperate?

'Sara?'

'Catherine'

I take a deep breath and utter the question that has been plaguing me since she left… 'do you regret it?' my voice is barely above a whisper and my eyes are closed, protecting me from her answer for as long as possible.

'of course not' her voice is determined and my eyes finally open and I release my breath.

'then why?' I question, trying to suppress my tears.

'I got scared, I didn't know how you felt and if you wanted this, I freaked because this is all new to me and then there's Lindsey, and and… I'm sorry.' Sara trailed off.

I step towards Sara and take her hand in mine 'we need to talk, come back to mine?' I ask nervously

'of course' Sara squeezes my hand gently reassuring me.


	3. The smut

Third instalment… and more smut as requested :P teehee!

Chapter Three:

Catherine's POV

After weeks of having Sidle withdrawal I was not about to give Sara the chance of freaking out again. So I lead her back to my car and in response to her questioning look I reply by smirking and saying playfully 'I'm cutting off your exit strategy' but in a way I mean it, because if she can't run away then we have a chance of sorting this out.

The drive over was tense, not a word was uttered. But I'd expected this and it allowed for us to clear our minds and organise what we wanted to say, I'm grateful that Lindsey is at Nancy's house tonight, it means we have all the time we need with no interruptions. Which I think is vital.

Finally we're at the point which will make or break us, drinks in hand and sat opposite each other, the silence is deafening and so I decide to speak first. I think I kinda need to, her fears were all based on where I stood, my family, damn Sophia and her stupid plans…

'Sara do you like like me?'

'yeah…'

'okay so ideally what would you like?'

More silence FANTASTIC

'well do want a relationship, it to be a one off bang, to be fuck buddies?'

'I don't know' she replies. Wow that stung

She sighs, 'I want you, not a one off, I don't want this to be the end'

Finally progress! I can work with this! 'What are you worried about'

'Lindsey, she's a good kid I mean what if this messes her up, what if she doesn't approve. Just all the what ifs catherine.'

I smile 'then we take that one step at a time, I'm not willing to hide this from her she's a smart kid and would resent us for it but I'm asking you to move in either, we can take it slow yeah?'

'yeah' Sara smiles a shy smile.

I take her hand in mine and pull her towards me, she stands up and before she can sit down I tug her on top of me and grin manically 'I want fun times like this, I want it to be easy, just I need you to be honest and not run from me'

'deal' she smiles

This was easier than I thought it would be, not that I'm complaining, I mean there is no point on dwelling on previous behaviour coz lets face it I've been pretty awful to her in the past. So a fresh start! And you know what is good to do for a new beginning?

I lean forward hovering my lips just inches from Sara's lips, well she has to do some of the work right…

I'm not disappointed within moments she nervously licks her lips and presses them to mine, gently but I weave my hands into her hair pulling her closer, sucking on her bottom lip and loving the moans that she releases when I do this. She pulls back for oxygen but I give her mere seconds before I have her lips again.

My heart is racing, and I find my responses to her touch unnerving, I want control, no I need it and having her straddling me is interfering with my game plan. So I push Sara back onto the sofa so I am back in control, I start teasing her going in for kisses but pulling away at the last second and then going in hard and fast so that all she can think is of me. I love playing this game with her hearing her groans of frustration turn into moans, and when she tries to take things further I pin her arms above her head, letting her know who is in control here. Sara can play later but right now its my turn!

I slip my thigh inbetween Sara's legs and grin as I feel her inch her legs open wider and try and get some pressure… I lift my leg just out of reach.

'tut tut tut Sara! If you keep doing that you're going to frustrated for a LOOOOOONG time' I grin

Sara releases a frustrated groan but lowers her hips.

I move my thigh back keeping her legs apart but being careful not to make contact yet, and I slide my hands up her shirt taking it over her head in one swift motion, I place butterfly kisses on her neck and she whimpers, fuck I love that sound. Within moments her bra has been disposed of and I lick from her belly button up to her breasts, swerving off to the left, gently sucking it. I have her other breast in my hand, gently fondling it and playing with her nipple. I think I must have died and gone to heaven with the noises she's making.

I take her by surprise and flick her nipple fast with my tongue, then I swap over and begin the assault all over again, revelling in the bucking she is unsuccessfully trying to control. My free hand moves down to her jeans and I unbutton them and slide them down her long legs, taking her boxers with them. Lets face it I've been dying to see Sara naked again for weeks and if I didn't want her to remember it forever then I would have devoured her on sight.

I rub her thighs, her breathing has turned into panting and she is trembling, I straddle her just looking down at her, taking in her beauty because I too want to remember this moment forever. Sara's eyes flutter open and she mutters 'please' I think I have tortured her enough. Well almost!

I trace patterns on her thighs, circling but avoiding where she wants me most. The bucking begins again and I chuckle lightly at the grunts of frustration she releases, its only when she starts to move her own hand down that I strike. I pin her arms down and whisper in her ear 'patients my darling' I suck her earlobe and then move myself down her body.

I settle between her legs and groan at how wet she is, I begin to lap up her juices and smile at the moans she's releasing. Sara is definitely more than ready so after another lap I start to circle her clit. I lap at a furious pace and don't stop until she pushes me away. But I dodge her hands swoop in for a final lick and then insert a finger. I can feel her walls still spasming from her orgasm, and her moans get louder. I insert another finger and keep pumping them in and out at a furious pace, until she is on the brink again at which point I lap gently at her clit, she hisses my name and right in that moment I am the happiest person alive. Her hands are gripped in my hair, I feel her shudder her second release. I crawl up her body and kiss her deeply, her eyes are heavy and despite my needs I grab a blanket off the back of the sofa and cover us over letting her snuggle against me.

'You okay' I ask

She nods gently

'no regrets?' I have to ask as I'm a little wary now…

'no regrets' she mumbles and my heart soares. I kiss her gently as I hear her breathing even out. We have all the time in the world.

Finn..

As in actually hehe! Thanks for reading

xoxo


End file.
